Rise of the Dragon Emperor
by Haseo55
Summary: After being banished for bringing back a traitor, Naruto has asended to the rank of Emperor of the western lands. But will Konoha and the east leave him alone. My take on the Naruto emperor story by ChrisM2012 conmtains crossover with other series, look at profile for some characters pictures.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto is owned by Kishimoto who keeps overpowering Uchiha. Also before reading this here is a warning, the story is not Harem, the empress has been already chosen and it's not a character from Naruto because I'm sick of them: Sakura,Ino,Tenten,Temari,Samui,Fu,Yugito,Mei,Hinata,Anko,Yugao,Kurenai,Hanna,Tsume,Mikoto and Tsunade can burn in hell for all I care, I'm sick of stories with them, stories when they treat Kushina as evil incarnate but write these women as the greatest force of good.**

**Also thanks to Lokey478 for proof-reading this.**

The sun has started to shine in the imperial capital which was already busy. The people were opening their shops, other were going to tend the fields, while the children played. One thing that stands out is that not all the citizens are human.

Some have anima features like dog or cat ears and tails, others were mostly animal with a humanoid disposition, and heck some even had four arms.

The empire had become a place of strength and power do to the various races and people uniting under the same banner, but also a place of peace and benevolence.

The imperial palace, the center of government where the Emperor rules. The palace itself is guarded by the samurai who fought under his banner from the start.

The silence was interrupted by the sound of running in its halls. A beautiful woman with long blue hair in pony tail, she had purple eyes and was wearing very revealing clothing. She is Eva the captain of the castle guard, currently out of breath she comes to a set of large doors with a pair of samurai guarding it.

"Lady Eva." said the guards as they saluted the general, to which she responded.

"Is his highness inside?" she asked.

"No. But lady Kurama, lord Myst-Vearn and lady Melvina are inside." responded one. She nodded and proceeded thru the door. Eva found herself in the throne room; it was mostly decorated with most paintings and statues of dragons. Up the far stairs two thrones were placed one for the emperor and another for the Empress, at the base of the stair she saw three people; two were talking with each other while the third was silent.

The first was female, she wore a kimono that did nothing to hide her perfect body since she was letting her shoulders bare and was showing cleavage. She had orange hair with a pair of fox ears sticking from it; she also had red slitted eyes and nine fox tails. Her name is Kurama or as she is known in the east the Kyuubi no Yoko. But here she is a respected member of the ruling body of the empire and the advisor for the emperor as well as a close friend.

The next figure was male, he wore some kind of priest robes over his body, while darkness didn't allow him to seen from the open gaps of his robes, only a pair of glowing orbs as eyes. The man is named Myst-Vearn and like Kurama he is another advisor for the emperor and a remarkable strategist. Only a select few allies have seen his face, the enemies who have seen it was the last thing they ever saw since the man was also a powerful sorcerer.

Next to Myst-Vearn a young woman, she was wearing black and purple clothes, she has pale skin and her hair and eyes were the same color of gray purple, this was Melvina, Mist-Vearn's apprentice and adoptive daughter.

Walking to them Eva bowed. "Lady Kurama, Lord Myst-Vearn." which got the attention of the advisors.

"My, my, what's the matter my dear Eva-chan, why are you out of breath?" Kurama said playfully.

"I'm, looking for his highness, have you seen him?" asked Eva.

"Knowing him, he hasn't gotten out of bed and it's having fun with Saya-chan." Kurama said again.

"What is it so important you are looking for him this early?" asked Myst-Vearn.

"The council is having a meeting and they send me to inform that his presence is required and seeing both of you here I don't need to look for you since you are also required to be there." she finished between breaths.

"And why would they send you the guard captain as an errand girl?" asked Kurama.

"Um... "Eva said as she started to poke her fingers and had a blush on her face.

"Ok, forget it, I'll go and get them, you and Myst-Vearn go to the council chamber first." Kurama said while she exited the throne room. After walking thru the halls she came to a room and could hear the moans that came from inside, letting out a sigh she opened the door.

Inside she saw a couple, while not engaged in intercourse they were completely naked, she also could see them kissing with fierce passion.

"-Cough- are you two love birds done yet?" said Kurama in an annoyed voice which caught the couple by surprise, the female quickly took the sheets and cover herself up. She had black hair that reached just past her shoulders and kept it in a pony tail, beautiful black eyes but her one defining feature was little wings on their lower back while her body could not be as attractive as Kurama she still possessed a figure that was the envy to a lot of people. She is Sayane wife of the emperor.

Next to her was a man around his mid 20, while not muscular he had a defined body and long spiked black hair but the thing that could caught everyone's attention were the deep blue eyes he had, as deep as a lake. This man was none other than Naruto Uzumaki the ruling emperor of the unified west.

Many of you who have heard the name may be wondering why is he the emperor as well as some of the changes to his physical appearance.

It happened more that 10 years ago, a young Naruto brought the defecting Sasuke Uchiha who ran away from the village of Konoha to join the snake sannin Orochimaru in the promise of great power and thus the two had to fight each other, and while Naruto won he sustained severe wounds.

After entering the village, instead of being met with praise for completing the mission, he was instead meet with scorn and even more hate.

First Sakura his crush had call him a monster for hurting his precious Sasuke-kun and Ino did the same. The rest of the rookies also bad mouthed him and even physical hurt him. Even Hinata the girl he knew that had a crush on him attacked him saying how could he do that to a comrade, even the Konohamaru corps were against him.

The sensei's were not better as Kakashi called him lower that trash, and then Iruka the person he thought as an older brother came and snatched his forehead protector and spat on Naruto's face without saying a word also Gaara and his siblings did nothing too defend him and watched Naruto get the awful treatment.

The only ones that defended him were the ramen chefs Teuchi and Ayame but that caused them to be called demon lovers and were injured in the process.

Then Jiraiya reprimanded him by doing so much damage to the Uchiha since said person was covered in blood, and finally Tsunade came she berated him again for doing his job, and she along with the council banished the blond in that instance.

Some ANBU came and threw him out the village gates with the promise of his death if they ever saw him again by anyone from konoha.

The then blond Naruto left as fast as he could even with his wounded body, thou being a jinchuriki gave him the strength to keep going.

Inside the blond was worse that the outside, his spirit crushed and the thought of ending his existence there and now came, until he was pulled into his mind.

There he was confronted by the Kyuubi. Naruto badmouthed the fox because all of this was his fault, but what the fox responded changed Naruto's view. Why was it his fault to which the blond responded it was the attack on the village.

The fox laughed and told Naruto everything that happened that day and the fault fell on the precious Uchiha the village praised so much.

To say Naruto was furious was an understatement, he wasn't mad of the treatment he received or his banishment, the thing that made his blood boil was the fact that a lot of people knew who his parents were and those who were their self proclaimed friends and even their students couldn't figure he was related to them.

But now it was too late to do anything, when Kurama revealed this as well as her name wish shocked the blond since he didn't expect the fox to be female, he asked what he would do. The blonds' only response was that he won't destroy he village as much as they deserved it because he was better than them but if they decided to do something against him again it would be a different matter.

Kurama proposed they moved to the western region, when Naruto asked why Kurama revealed that the region has been plagued by constant wars and the east always kept their distance, without anything to lose the blond headed there.

Life on the west was a trial for survival for the blond, he spent many years there. Upon arrival he was ambushed by a group of bandits only to be saved by an old man. Said man used to be a powerful warlord but was betrayed and exiled, the man was a compassionate and benevolent who wanted to see the land united and in peace as it was a long time ago during the reign of the last emperor.

The man took Naruto in and offered knowledge and training one day during training an accident damaged the seal releasing Kurama of the seal and while she not busted all of her power she was still quiet powerful and sexy to her account as the old man fainted with a nosebleed and a perverted smile.

The separation of Kurama from Naruto also had a side effect. Physically Naruto lost his whisker marks and his hair became black as night, the change also allowed him to use the rarest of elemental manipulation bloodline Meiton (Dark Release), he could use variants of fire and lightning but the technique was always colored black.

Sometime after the old man passed away, but not before he gave Naruto an ancient scroll which was in fact the long lost Dragon Summoning contract. The contract was passed down from generation to generation in the western imperial house and only one man, the first emperor was able to sign it.

Naruto took the risk and signed it, Naruto was able to pass all the tests and challenges that the Dragon gave him which in fact surprised them, mostly his determination to bring peace to the land. They allowed him to be the second dragon summoner, the act would give him his future title.

He started a campaign and allied all the people he could, while his force was small the arrival of one man changed the flow of battles in his favor, that man was Myst-Vearn and he saw in the young warrior the makings of a great leader alongside him his apprentice Melvina and a the wandering warrior Eva joined him.

After that he gained the alliances of the nations of Shu, Go, Gi, Totaku and En. Then after their alliances members of other races joined him including the mighty Shokan race.

In one of his campaigns he came to the aid of a small village that was attacked by an army, Naruto managed to save some lives but not enough, there he meet Sayane a humble villager who offered herself to be his slave if he could help the village.

Naruto was moved, for this girl was willing to throw away her freedom in exchange for the safety of the villagers. He accepted and over time the two became close and shared experience and finally started a relationship with Sayane becoming his mistress.

After they started their relationship he discovered a lot of things about Sayane. First was her terrible sense of direction and that it was really hard to make her angry, but he also discovered that she was a half breed. Half Human and half Harpuia which caused her to live a life similar to Naruto before being received with open arms in the attacked village.

One year after the land was split in half. One half was ruled by Naruto who gained the title of the Dragon King and Nobunaga Oda the Demon King. Kurama commented that Nobunaga had an inhuman lifespan since he once fought the first Hokage Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha and actually won in the fight against those two, not to mention that Nobunaga had a fouler aura than that of Madara himself.

The fact that these two each ruled half of the land led to a final confrontation between the two in which the Dragon proved he stood over the Demon. Nobunaga's dying words "You are what this world needs, you are the rightful ruler of these lands." and with that the Demon king died.

Everyone who had witnessed the battle kneeled in front of Naruto and all uttered the same line "LONG LIVE THE DRAGON KING!" The site of the final battle held a monument like that of the Valley of end only that Hashirama and Madara were replaced by Naruto and Nobunaga.

Naruto was soon crowned the emperor of the west, after the ceremony he proposed marriage to Sayane who became the western empress.

Peace had finally come to the land but soon that peace chattered as Akatsuki, namely Pain and Konan came looking for him. Of course both didn't know the new changes of the former jinchuriki and were defeated, but instead of killing them Naruto was able to change them for the better. Sadly Nagato (Pain's, true identity) passed away shortly after and words of Konan's death by the man called Madara Uchiha came a few days later.

Now in the present Naruto was rubbing his eyes in annoyance. "Why the heck didn't you knock?"

"I did but both of you were so busy kissing each other that you didn't even hear it. Anyhow the council is asking for your presence." Kurama finished. Naruto let out a sigh while he whispered to his wife's ear.

"I'll hold you to that." said Sayane while she gave her husband another kiss. Naruto got out of bed and dressed himself in a robe.

Both the emperor and his advisor were there making their way towards the council chamber. "Any idea for the reason of this meeting?" asked Naruto.

"What, you don't remember? It's the monthly reunion. I guess I can blame Saya-chan for that she always has you thinking only about her" Kurama let out some giggles as she finished the sentence making the emperor blush.

"Anyhow I'm glad you meet her, she beats pinky and the stalker back at the leaf not to mention every female on the leaf thou I guess Kushina could still give her a run for her money."

"Stop comparing my wife to my mother!" Naruto fired back while Kurama only laughed. They finally reached their destination. They walked thru the doors the council already waiting inside.

The council was very different that Konoha's as here the emperor had absolute power and they served as a second set of advisors besides Kurama and Myst-Vearn as well as regents since Naruto still allowed them to rule their regions and only responded to him, and also a major difference was they looked for all of the people of the empire instead of making themselves rich.

The council was composed by Touka from Shu who was a close friend of Naruto almost like a sister and the first to join his side. Karin from Gi, she was unique that's for sure as she had an harem made from her female officers but a trusty ally none the less. Sheren from Go a woman with a strong conviction who joined him in the quest for peace. Yue from Totaku she was the kindest person he had meet and one willing to die for her people. Reiha and Mie from En and odd pair but reliable, the grand general Iroh and his advisor Kashin, Iroh became like a grandfather to Naruto more so than Sarutobi since he could actually trust Iroh. Representatives of the other races that were elected by said raises and finally prince Goro ruler of the Shokan who was a fierce warrior and Naruto gain his and his people respect after a one on one battle.

"You're late." said Karin with a smirk in her face

"It's early, besides I was busy." said Naruto.

"Yes with lady Sayane no doubt." said Iroh laughing which caused everyone else to also laugh.

The meeting when on discussing various things such as mining, harvests, military strengths, as well as trade they had with some countries in the east. Naruto smiled at the last part. When the empire was formed and stabilized enough, he managed to create alliances with Wave, Snow/Spring, Bird and Vegetables.

One day Naruto had received a visit from the rulers of said lands and was shocked that they had broken their alliance with the leaf, when Naruto (still unknown to them) asked why they did this they all gave the same two answers, if they treated a hero like that for a traitor how could they expect to be treated themselves, but more importantly they banished their hero and the person that made their homes a better place.

After that Naruto revealed who he was and the look on their faces was priceless. The alliance was made that same day with benefit to all sides.

As the current meeting was over the last term of discussion was the festival that was going to be held in some weeks. The festival commemorates the founding of the empire and peace and it was a huge even for the citizens.

With the meeting finished Naruto headed back to his room but his wife was nowhere to be found. Letting out a sigh he went to his private bath. He took off his robes and entered it. The bath itself was the size of a pool with various statues, some were Dragons that fed hot water to the bath from their mouths while other were female statues.

Naruto was brought out of his thought as he heard the sound of the baths door opening and then close. He there saw his wife only in a towel which she proceeded to toss aside revealing her beautiful body as she made her way toward her husband. Once there she sat on his lap while passing a finger over his chest.

"How was the meeting?" she asked while she kissed his neck.

"Same as always. We have come a long way, they also blame my tardiness on you." he said as he also returned her kisses and rubbed her back.

"Guilty as charge." she said with a smile while Naruto wrapped his arms around her "You know, sometimes I awake up in the morning fearing that this is a dream, and that one day when I wake up you won't be by my side."

"Saya-chan, don't talk like that. I love you, I'm the luckiest man alive for having met you and that you returned my feelings." said Naruto while caressing her cheek.

"No. I'm the lucking one for finding the man of my dreams. I could care if you were a peasant, a worker and even if you are the emperor my love for you hasn't changed. Also someone promised something before leaving for the meeting." she finished while pressing her body closer to her love. Naruto smiled and made love to her then and there.

After a while both lovers returned to their room to enjoy breakfast together each feeding the other. Their peace soon to be chatter.

**Well, this is my take on the Naruto emperor story by ChrisM2012 from who I received permission to do it. Well as you saw the story is a crossover but the crossover characters don't follow much of their canon.**

**Also head to my Profile for the pictures of how Naruto looks as well those of Sayane, Melvina, Eva and Myst-Vearn.**

**Also I can guess most are wondering why I made Naruto look like Hades from Saint Seiya, well I really loved that series and Hades is one of my favorite characters and has a really cool design.**

**Please review and well the next chapter we'll see what happens to Konoha and would kinda follow in the steps of the other Naruto Emperor Story.**

**PS.  
**

**I know nothing of the agarest series but i liked the design of the femal characters i made apear here aswell as Sayane´s personality.  
**

**Again if you want to know how some characters look if you are not familiar see my profile.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2,but be warned this chapter has a lot of corny moments that makes it kinda like a telenovela from televisa if you don't like them turn around now. Also i know none of you have asked but i will repeat what i did in the last chapter, there not gonna be an harem, the only girl that Naruto is going to be paired is Sayane.**

**Also Sayane is not 100% as she appears on agarest zero since i havent played that game but i based this Sayane on the one from the game.  
**

**By having Sayane should i put this on the crossover section?**

**Thnks to Lokey478 again for proof reading this  
**

Naruto awoke early this time, even after all the paperwork from the previous day that came after the meeting. He looked at his side and Sayane stood there asleep letting out small and cute breaths.

He gave her a small kiss and left a note at her side since he would be going for a walk. At the palace gate he found Mervina his and Sayane's personal guard. She told him he couldnt go alone even if the capital was well guarded, so she went as his escort.

"Please Mervina, there's no need." said Naruto with a smile.

"Sorry, even as my emperor I can't obey that order." she firmly said. Naruto led out a sigh while heading towards the market.

As they made their way thru various store's the people bowed and respectfully, Naruto even as the emperor returned the gesture. Suddenly a small girl bumped into him and fell on the floor, said girl started to cry. Naruto picked her up.

"Are you alright?" he said with a kind smile the girl nodded, when her parents came looking for her.

"Your highness, we are so sorry, we ..." But before they could continue Naruto interrupted them

"There's no need for an apology, it was an accident." he then patted the girls head "Be careful ok." and with that Naruto and Mervina left the family while the girl waved to Naruto.

"My lord, can I ask you something?" Melvina said as Naruto continued window shopping.

"Of course Melvina, whats on your mind?"

"What is your highness doing exactly?" she asked.

"Well, you know that the annual festival is getting closer, after all you were at the meeting right?" Melvina only nodded at the response. "Besides being the anniversary of the empires founding, it's also my marriage anniversary with Saya-chan and I'm looking for a present for her and I think I found it." after finishing the sentence he entered a shop.

"Oh, you highness what can I do for you?" asked the shopkeeper.

"There's an item that caught my eye and I want to purchase it." after getting it and almost ordering the shopkeeper to take his money Naruto and Mervina returned to the palace. He dismissed Mervina and returned to his room.

There he saw Sayane in front of the window as she was looking over the city. He then hugged her from behind while kissing her cheek.

"Had a good time love?" she said never losing her smile.

"It was ok, but it could have been better since my walk was missing something." Naruto said back

"And what would that be?"

"You." Naruto and Sayane then deeply kissed each other when the room opened revealing Kurama.

"Naruto, get moving you have ton of work." Naruto let out a grunt, but something happened that made Kurama paled.

"Kurama-san, do you find it apropiate to interrupt us every time you have the chance?" Sayame said calmly and with that smile a demonic face appeared behind her.

"No. Please Saya-chan don't use your demonic face on me."Kurama spoke frightened since Sayane was the only person the could scare the living hell out of her. Sayane let out a sigh, she knew her husband was busy but she always wanted to spend every time she could with him.

"Ok, but ..." she turned towards Naruto "How about when you are finished you take me to a date. The fact that we are married doesn't excuse you from not taking me out my love."

"Of course not, I will and you know I always keep my promises especially the ones made to you." Naruto kissed her one last time before heading to his office.

Sayane let out a quiet sigh and moved to the bathroom to clean herself. Removing her clothes she entered the bath. After washing herself she just remained in the water, she then looked at two rings resting on her finger while a beautiful smile adorned her face, one was her engagement ring, it was silver with a beautiful purple crystal, the other was her wedding ring, a gold band, she treasured them with her life.

Looking at them she could help but to remember the past.

_**(flashback)**_

_Sayane didn't have what you would call a great childhood being a halfbreed, child of a Human father and a Harupian mother._

_Her parents loved each other dearly but the people of the village didn't see the union with good eyes, when she was born her parents were so happy and gave her all the love they could. They lived a poor life but it didn't stop them from being happy._

_Sadly her father passed away while protecting the village that scorned him and his family, both humans and harupians treated her and her mother badly and one day they had to leave the village because they burned their home down._

_Sadly tragedy still followed Sayane because her mother fell ill and passed away but not before she told her she one day would find someone who truly cared for her. Shortly after a group of slavers took her and sold her but hope was not lost as the man who bought her was a kind old man that needed help and treated her like family._

_But that didn't last long as the Oda army attacked the village and they killed almost all including her benefactor only leaving the women and children. But before the army of the demon king's soldiers could have their way with the survivors the army of the dragon king led by their ruler none the less came and defeated the army but in the end the village was destroyed._

_Surprisingly this ruler was different as his first order was to ask for the Oda's armies retreat. After the retreat of the Oda army next was to aid the survivors of the attack but even with his help there was little he could do at the moment._

_Sayane then thought of the only thing she could do for the villagers and convinced the dragon king to take them with him and she would become his slave. The man seemed to doubt but accepted her decision because she was so determined to do it._

_The villagers were moved to the capital and Sayane lived at the palace. She did things any maid would do but one day something happened that she wasn't expecting when she was cleaning one of the halls she accidentally dropped an expensive looking flower vase, she started to pick it but she cut her hand, ignoring the wound she tried to pick up the pieces again when a voice caught her off guard._

_"What are you doing?" asked the voice. Sayane turned around and saw the dragon king standing almost next to her. Before she could respond he took her hands and removed the pieces of the broken vase and looked at her wound. He surpised her because he ripped off a piece of his robe and bandaged the injured hand. He ordered the maids to clean the mess and took Sayane to heal her wound._

_Before she knew it she was in the man' s room alone, moments later he return with some water and helped clean the wound._

_"Why are you doing this?" Sayane asked._

_"Is it wrong to help those who need it?" he answered back._

_"But the vase. I ..." before she could continue Naruto placed a finger on her lips silencing her._

_"It's just a vase and besides it was an accident."_

_"I'm sorry." said Sayne with her head down in shame. Naruto took her head and brought it up while each other looked at the others eyes. Sayane was in a trance becoming lost in those deep blue eyes and saw the kindness as well as the pain behind them._

_"I'll say it again it was an accident you don't need to apologize, but if you wish to make it up to me." Sayane heart stopped and was worried what he may ask "You could tell me more about yourself." Sayane then let out a sigh of relief which confused Naruto._

_Moment later Sayane told him everything that she could remember, Naruto had many faces anger, sadness and understanding. Then he revealed to her that they were not that different from each other, the reaction was less than expected on Sayane as she became furious._

_"What do you know of suffering, you who had everything given to you!" she said before storming out, leaving a saddened Naruto. On her way out Sayane bumped into Kurama who had heard everything and followed her to her room._

_There she could hear the girl crying "Who does he think he is, how could he ever think of understanding me!" a knock on the door brought her out of her thought. "Who is it?" she said between sobs. "Its me." the voice said, that Sayane recognized. Getting up she opened the door._

_"Lady Kurama, how can I be of service?"_

_"We, need to talk." Kurama spoke in a serious tone. "I heard the discussion you had with Naruto."_

_"Naruto?" Sayane asked._

_"His highness real name."_

_"Oh, that. Did he send you?" Sayane asked in an annoyed tone._

_"No, I'm here on my own accord. You may not know it but he has started to harbor feelings towards you but this little misunderstanding could destroy a beautiful future bond". Sayane blushed at the comment. His highness was an attractive man, with a kind heart and the fact that he could be interested in her made her heart skip a beat, but she was still mad._

_"Did he told you that?" Sayane asked._

_"No, but I could see it in his eyes as well as his actions. He has suffered more that you could imagine, and thou it has made you angry both of you really are quiet similar. Please get to know him better before you judge him." with that Kurama was about to leave when Sayane stopped her._

_"Could you tell me what happened to him?" she asked._

_"Sorry, but that is not for me to tell." and with that Kurama left leaving a confused Sayane. The rest of the day was awkward as she didn't see his highness at all. She felt as he was avoiding her and she couldn't blame him. One day she decided to take Kurama's offer and get to know him better._

_She found him in the palace garden speaking with his advisers, when they started to leave she saw Kuirama wink at her direction._

_"I know you are there Sayane, its quiet rude to spy. Please come an join me?" Naruto spoke with calm and kidness. Sayane realize that he didn't sound angry for what happened a few days back._

_"Your highness." she said with shyness in her voice. "Could you tell me more about your past?"_

_Naruto only smiled at her. He then told her everything that had happened in his life. Sayane was in utter shock, his life had been worse that hers. Guilt started to grow since at least she had her parent for a time while he was always alone._

_"I'm so sorry, I didn't know. " Sayane spoke as she vowed to Naruto tears coming out of her eyes. But Just as those days ago Naruto lifted her head by the chin while again giving her the same kind smile, with one finger he removed her tears._

_"Its ok Sayane-san, please don't cry. its all in the past. I have moved forward and I'm not shackled to the past." Sayane held back so many tears. Naruto had suffered a lot of injustice in his life and yet he became a kind and wise person._

_Neither said a thing afterwards, they only looked at each other their faces coming closer and closer until their lips connected Sayane wrapped her arms around his neck while Naruto did so on her waist. suddenly Sayane separated her lips for his._

_"I'm sorry, please forgive me." she said feeling ashamed for what she just did._

_"No, I am the one who needs to apologize. It was so sudden and I didn' t take your feelings into account." Naruto spoke with sadness in his voice._

_"Its alright, it wasn't that I didn't enjoyed it." she said with a red face that would put a tomato to shame "Its just that we don't know each other very well."_

_"Then what was stopping us. Sayane I have never been given love before and I never learned how to love, but since the day I saw you sacrifice yourself for the villagers I started to feel something inside. I was always thinking of you and if you give me the chance I wish that you could teach me what true love is and heal the wounds that are in my heart." He finished taken Sayane's hands in his own._

_"I don't know. You're handsome and kind, I'm unworthy of these feelings you have for me"._

_"At least let me try. Please?" he asked never letting her go._

_**(flashback end)**_

Sayane was putting her robe on and returned to their room, taking a seat in front of the mirror she began combing her hair while thinking what happened later.

_**(flashback)**_

_Naruto had made her his personal maid, and she was always present with him except on meetings. As time went by she couldn't bear the thought of him not being a part of her life and decided to start a relationship with him._

_She started to share a room with him and while they slept in the same bed,it never passed from hugs and kisses._

_Thou they kept their relationship hidden it didn't take long before the council found out, she was worried that what happened with her parent could repeat itself but all of the lords and ladies accepted her and urged them to move the relationship forward._

_But their relationship was put on hold as news of Nobunaga's forces marched forward. Naruto gathered his forces and prepared for what would become the final battle._

_Every day her heart ached without the news of her beloved. She came to fully love him, not as his highness but as Naruto a kind and gentle man. Everyday they spent together were the most precious to her, the words her mother spoke ringing in her head, she had finally found that person and so did he._

_She noticed the small changes one they started. While other would say he was the same, she noticed them, the pain in his eyes were gone and they seemed to glow with happiness._

_Suddenly she was startled by the sound coming from outside the palace. Seeing what was it about she saw the visage of the man she had grown to love returning. She saw him stand before the people, it was over, the war was over. Nobunaga was defeated._

_After a while things when as they always were and Sayane was in for the greatest surprise of her life. The other rulers had gathered and spoke that Naruto should become the emperor, the land needed someone like him._

_The day of the coronation came, Naruto was the emperor. Cheers could be heard across the land and the new imperial capital. Naruto gave a wonderful speech to the people. When they thought he was done he called for Sayane who was wearing a beautiful dress that Kurama gave her that day._

_He knelt in front of her and in the presence of everyone he proposed marriage to her, unable to trust her voice she only nodded while Naruto slipped a ring onto her finger. More cheers could be heard as both of them kissed._

_The day of the wedding was the greatest occasion, the rulers from all the land came to see their union. The chapel was bustling with the voices of the guests, Naruto stood at the altar wearing his black armor. Suddenly the music starts and in the hall the beautiful figure that was the bride came into view._

_Slowly she made her way to the altar where her future husband waited for her. After some words from the priest they exchange vows that brought tears to the masses. It was the site of true and pure love. They each put a golden band on the others finger and with a kiss they were finally husband and wife._

_That night in love and with passion the two lovers became one for the first time._

_**(flashback end)**_

Its been a couple of years since that day and Sayane has been the happiest woman in the world. Everyday he would treat her as if they were just married. Every time they made love it was filled with passion as when it was done the first time.

Sayane smiled at those wonderful memories. She then opened up a drawer and took a small box.

"I hope he likes his anniversary gift." she thought. Neither of the lover was aware that Naruto's past was coming back.

**Konoha**

Its been more that 10 years since Naruto's banishment and what seemed the best choice for the village had proven to be the worst thing to befall the village.

While Suna was still an ally they had lost trade with the lands Naruto helped in the past. Then from there things had only gotten worse, the missions income had decreased considerably, but one day the worst moment of the village came.

During a council meeting a scroll had popped up, exactly on Naruto's 18 birthday. The shock, horror and guilt on everyone's face was present as the scroll contained Naruto's birth certificate along with his parents marriage papers and the details of the seal that kept the kyuubi at bay.

The shame that befell upon the village could not have been described with words, the council demanded his return immediately but with no clue of his whereabouts all seemed lost.

The clans heads were pushing harder and in order to make it up to the blond they proposed marriage contracts with him. A lot of females were entranced with marrying the son of the Yondaime.

But there was another matter that needed the blonds return. Akatsuki had captured all of the containers and extracted all of the bijuu with only the Kyuubi still being free. The five great Nations had formed an alliance to fight Akatsuki in what was called the 4th shinobi war and it was imperative that Naruto was found before Madara got his hands on him.

Currently the alliance held a meeting discussing their next course of action when the toad sage came bursting thru the door.

"What are you doing here Jiraiya?" asked an angry Tsunade.

"I got a lead." said the toad sage earning the attention of all those gathered.

"You know where Naruto is?"

"Really? then tell us, where is the last jinchuriki?" asked Onoki.

"He is in the capital of the western empire."

"Western empire? what nonsense are you blabbing about?" Mei Terumi the mizukage asked.

"Well, as all of you know the western land have been avoided by us since a long time ago because of their constant wars, well one of my spies has told me that a couple of years ago the entire land was unified by a man called the Dragon King and rules the land as its current emperor. They say that the man is extremely powerful and the empire itself boast such military strength. Anyway, my spy told me that someone named Naruto resides there and also it seems that he has some kind of connection with the emperor." finished the sage.

"We must send a retrieval team at once." Spoke Gaara.

"Its already covered. Jiraiya take the konoha 12, their senseis as well as anko and Iruka and bring back the gaki." She said while jiraiya nodded. Tsunade also whispered something on his ear "Also maybe try and make an alliance with the empire with Konoha and Suna, maybe after this war is over we could gain an advantage over the other villages." Jiraiya nodded.

"While the other kages argued that members of their villages should also be sent Tsunade reminded them that the Kyuubi is Konoha's Bijuu and wouldn't risk the other village taking what belonged to them. After that the five kages and their escorts left the meeting room leaving only the samurai leader Mifune.

"It seems that they had found our friend, but I doubt they would do much after what they did to him, don't you agree Hanzo?" Mifune spoke to the shadows, it seemed that there was nothing there but then a figure clad completely in black with a red scarf and a sword in his back came out.

"Indeed, it was a good thing you let me stay here. These mockery of shinobi are not only a disgrace to true ninjas but to people as well." said Hanzo.

"Indeed, I'm glad that Naruto forged the alliance with us. Sadly it seems he will have to confront his painful past." Mifune said.

"Not so painful anymore. Since being with lady Sayane the pain of the past has been taken away. Thou I wonder what their reaction is going to be when they find out he is the emperor and his change in appearance." Hanzo spoke to his friend.

"Indeed, it would show them what they lost because of their childish hate. Well I guess you will be heading back to the capital, to inform him."

"Yes, all friend. If I leave now I can have at least half a day of advantage over them."

"Good luck then, and send my regards to Naruto and his wife."

"Will do." and with that Hanzo Hattori vanished.

**Chapter 2 is finished, I had a lot of fun writing Sayane and Naruto's interactions. I know a lemon would have been appropriate but I don't know how to write it and personally if a did I wouldn't put some things that are in a lot of lemons which is just porn and I wished for it to be romantic.**

**I can also guess that you may ask if Naruto and Sayane have been doing it like a paired of horny bunnies why hasn't he gotten an heir, well he will it's just that I think the time is not right yet.**

**Also Hanzo from the end is the Hanzo Hattori from Samurai showdown. Well I hope you like it and please review, lot of people who add it to favorites don't do it, even a small comment is appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

It has been almost two weeks since Jiraiya informed the alliance of Naruto's location and they had finally arrived at Imperial capital. They knew that they had to be careful since the place was more guarded than any of the capitals of the five great nations.

The group currently had a lot of thoughts going on in their heads. The girls discovered that their parents had arranged marriages with the Yondaime child but strangely enough his wife never signed anything so technically the contracts were not valid but thanks to the 'honorable' council the contracts were passed. Also as a side mission from the entire council they would try and seduce the emperor if Naruto proved too unreliable so as to gain themselves a very powerful ally.

"Halt." said one of the guards "What is your business here?"

"We are tourists and heard that the capital was a great place to visit." said Jiraiya.

"Indeed it is, and you are lucky since the week-long festival is still going on." said the other guard.

"Festival?" asked Kurenai.

"Yes. Since the founding of the empire once a year a festival is held. The emperor just gave a great speech yesterday"

"Well, then we will have a lot to do, right everyone?" Iruka spoke making everyone nod. The group entered the city until the guards spoke again to his comrade.

"I still don't believe those eastern shinobi have the guts to enter."

"Yes, after what lady Kurama had told us. Anyhow I'll stay here and you should go and talk to her that the trespassers have arrived."

"Will do. Still I don't know why she would allow them to enter." said the guard as he made his way towards the palace. It took some minutes to get there but soon he was in front of Kurama and Myst-Vearn.

"So they are already here. Ok you're dismissed" the guard bowed and left. "Dammit what should we do. I don't what to raise a ruckus over this and seeing them is the last thing Naruto needs."

"Don't forget that yesterday was his anniversary with lady Sayane." Myst-Vearn told his friend.

"Man, this can't get any worse, after Hanzo came this morning my nerves have been a mess." Kurama said while pacing back and forth rubbing her forehead as she felt a headache develop from this incident.

"Then why did you allow them to enter the city? Much less the region?" Myst-Vearn asked.

"Why? They would have eventually found a way, the old perverted toad and his spy network. From what Hanzo told us they are looking for Naruto but the only thing they have to go would be how he used to look, also I will not allow them to have an audience with Naruto if I can help it."

"What of the Akatsuki, they are still after you are they not?"

"Let them try. I may not boast all of my power but I can still kick the crap out of those fools and thanks to that seal neither the Sharingan nor Mokuton can bind me anymore."

"Never the less we need to be prepared, this Akatsuki is a wild card and I bet the eastern powers won't take too kindly to the empire now that they know we exist."

"Yes but don't forget, one of their strengths are the shinobi villages and now that they are in an alliance it could prove in our favor." Kurama said while in a thinking pose.

"What do you mean?"

"Simple, the five villages are more than likely to betray each other in favor of personal gain for their independent villages. I hope Naruto doesn't find out about their mess leaking into the empire."

"But if he does find out. Then what?"

"I have known him his entire life and let me tell you that if they meet him they will not find what they are expecting." Kurama said making her hand a fist, while Myst-Vearn only nodded.

"Indeed. Also for what Nagato had told us before he passed away, this Madara has an army made of plant like creatures called Zetsu."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Indeed. Thanks to his highness I was able to place seals in strategic locations around the region. These seals are for transportation and detection but don't allow many things or persons to be transported. When we get any hostile signal we can send somebody or someone to take care of them."

"Oh and do you have someone in mind?" Kurama asked with curiosity.

"Hahahaha. Indeed and I guess you would be pleased to know that I will be sending him." Myst-Vern pointed at the shadowed figure near a pillar.

"Hohohoho, well at least he'll be getting the battle that he has always wanted." Kurama said with a devious smirk.

Meanwhile in the royal chamber both the Emperor and the Empress were sleeping after the events last night. The palace had hosted a party with the highest members of the empire. Everyone had fun and the party lasted well into the night.

Once everyone left Naruto and Sayane retired to their room to exchange presents. After trading their presents both of them started to laugh, the reason they laughed is because they fou8nd that they had gotten each other almost the same thing. A pair of rare necklaces and in fact each one was a pair of the other.

Naruto took his and Sayane placed it onto his neck and thanked his wife for the wonderful gift. He then took the one he had gotten for her and gently placed it around her neck.

The rest of the night they spend making love for hours, in the morning both of them laid exhausted but still embracing each other with only the necklaces on their neck.

Back with the Konoha group it didn't take long before they got themselves into a mess already. While walking in the street Sasuke took some items from one of the shops and refused to pay since he was an Uchiha, the owner tried to call the guards but was put unconscious by the other members of their party.

Unfortunate for them, the man's granddaughter saw everything not that the loud screaming from the pink banshee didn't alert the guards and she managed to call the guards. They didn't put up a fight because they would be in more trouble with the locals if they resisted, and the fact that they were being sent to the emperor himself. They saw it as the chance that they needed to get into contact with the Emperor.

They were brought to the palace guarded by the samurai guards, they could help but to admired the place. The daimyo's own palace paled in comparison. While making walking thru the halls they saw a lot of paintings. One actually caught he eyes of almost everyone. The painting of a beautiful woman with red hair dressed in an elegant kimono, she was resting in a chair with a smile on her face.

"Kushina!/Sensei!" some said but before they could ask about it the were greeted by an attractive female.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked the purple haired woman.

"Lady Eva, we caught these people injuring a civilian and stealing from his store." said one of the guards.

"Then why are you bringing them here? They should have thrown in jail!" Eva said not seeing the logic. The guard then approached and whispered into her ear making Eva's eyes widen. "Very well then I'll go on ahead while you wait at the entrance to the throne room" with that Eva marched into the room first.

"That was one babe!" Kiba spoke only to be punched by one of the guards.

"Show respect to your betters trash. That was Lady Eva, captain of the palace guard and if any of you wish to still have their tongues in their mouth at the end of the day then you will remain silent." The guard spoke making their captives nod.

Inside the throne room Eva saw the same three figures as always, Kurama, Myst-Vearn and the newly arrived Mervina.

"We have problems." said Eva sounding really pissed.

"What happened now?" Kurama said.

"Those people that you allowed to enter the city have already made problems." Kurama then slapped her forehead and grunted in an annoyed manner.

"I should have know. Let me guess someone flashed his status and clan to someone and demanded something." Kurama said as she massaged her temples to which Eva nodded having heard about the mess from one of the guards.

"There was no avoiding this, I still think it's better that you tell him before this gets even worse." Myst-Vern told his comrade.

"How can it get even worse?" Kurama spoke when another guard entered the room, bowed and whispered into Myst-Verns ear.

"It seems it just gotten worse. If you'll excuse me I have a matter to attend to. Mervina inform his highness of the current event I'll have to check on something". Mervina nodded and left for the royal chambers while Myst-Vern left thru another door.

"What now lady Kurama?" Eva spoke while Kurama led out a sigh.

"There's no turning around. Mervina already gone to tell him so we'll let them pass but keep watch on them, if they try anything." Eva nodded and exited the throne room "I'm sorry Naruto I tried to protect you from the pain of seeing these backstabbers again but I've failed"

Moments later Eva entered again with an increased guard that led the captured shinobi. The male shinobi went wide eyes as they saw Kurama, distracted by the woman's body they didn't see her fox ears and tails.

"You know-" She said while coming closer to the group "I thought that you were smarter than this but I guess I was wrong. Konoha can boast of being the strongest village in the Elemental Nations but attitudes like yours makes me wonder why. Attacking a defenseless old man. How the mighty have fallen."

"You don't know anything." said an angry Sakura.

"SHUT UP HARUNO! it's people like you who give woman a bad name."

"Wait how did you knew her name let alone we're from Konoha" asked Shikamaru. It was then that they finally noted the ears and tails. Kiba then felt a familiar sent coming from the woman.

"Hahahaha, wow Naruto I never thought you had those tastes in dressing up as a girl" Kiba laughed and would have been followed by the rest until he found his face in the ground by the foot of a piss off Kurama.

"Listen here you mutt. I'm not Naruto, I am Kurama head adviser for his highness but if you want something more familiar, you can call me Kyuubi" she spat making the Konoha ninja's shake in fear.

"Your free? what did you do to Naruto?" Iruka said with some anger in his voice.

"Yes I'm free. Naruto freed me. As for the other question, why do you care so much for my former container, last time I checked you thought he was me after all of you spat in his face.

"You lie, Naruto-kun would have never freed a demon such as you." the hyuuga heiress spat.

"And why do you say that?" Kurama spoke with amusement in her voice.

"Because we know him and he would have never free you." said Kakashi only for Kurama to start laughing.

"Do you really believe the crap that you talking about. I have been with him since he was born, the reason he freed me was because he trusted me and the fact that I was the only person in that kami forsaken village to never lie to him (thou technically it was an accident as Naruto was searching for a way to free her)." Any other comment was stop as Mervina returned to the chamber. Ten of the guards stood at attention as some of the people present bowed towards the two thrones.

Sasuke and some tried to take the opportunity to get free, but found that the guards that were behind them never moved away from their position.

"Do you really think they are stupid enough to bow when having prisoners in their custody? My people bow because they wish to not because I force them, and the guards know better than to let their guard down". said a voice which came from behind the thrones.

First a beautiful woman came in a strange getup that they never have seen (look at Sayane's picture in my profile), she then sat in one of the throne.

The next figure who came out was male, he had long black hair and was wearing black armor, the kunoichi's almost had hearts in their eyes and a small trace of blood came out of their noses. They saw him sitting on the other throne besides the lady.

"Well, I have been informed of you. What business do you have in my domain?" the man said in an annoyed tone. Jiraiya stepped forward.

"Your highness, we have come on behalf of Konoha for two reasons." said the toad sage.

"First we are looking for a comrade of our, his name is. . ."

"Uzumaki Naruto" said the emperor interrupting Jiraiya.

"How. . ."

"Simple, I was already informed by my friend about your meddling in the city. Thou I wonder why are you looking for Uzumaki-san?"

"His name is Namikaze." spat Kakashi which made Naruto mad as hell since he would never accept his fathers family name.

"So, what business do you have with him?" Naruto asked masking his anger.

"Our village has retracted the banishment order and his return is required. Also the 4th ninja war has started and we need Kyuubi to return to us. Finally we wish to establish an alliance between Konoha and the empire and these woman are willing to marry you in exchange for this alliance." Jiraiya finished as all the kunoichi's got up and bowed to the emperor.

"I decline." he said in a bored tone.

"What! Why? surely someone as wise as you can see the benefits of this alliance!" shouted Asuma while the emperor started to laugh.

"Of course the alliance would bring benefits, but only to your village, as for why let me answer in no order. One I am already married and I would never take another woman who wasn't my dear Sayane. Two Kurama-san is my adviser and I will not force her to do what she doesn't want and three I doubt Naruto-san is willing to go with Trash like you and besides you village could be considered full of nothing but traitors."

"How dare you say that. You don't know us or Naruto-Kun!" Hinata spoke in anger but then saw the emperor as made as she was, in the a blink of an eye he was next to her lifting her head by her chin and unlike the kind and caring way he did it with Sayane he was using much more force and actually began hurting the heiress with his action.

"That I don't know him or you?, I beg to differ and I'll start with you. You who preached that you loved him always left him alone in the times he most needed someone" with that she dropped her and started to tell their truths, he then made his way to his former team members.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you who think the world revolves around you, almost killing the only person who saw Sasuke and not the Uchiha, but the council has actually rotten your mind with their twisted lies. Sakura Haruno you are nothing more that a fan girl and a nuisance who will never amount to anything, and Kakashi Hatake a person who is nothing more that a hypocrite and always showed favoritism." he then gave them the back while moving back to the throne but stopped.

"All of you who took all of your misplaced anger and placed it onto an innocent and the child of those who you are indebted to, I should call you monsters but I would be offending some of my people."

"Shut up, you don't know anything!" said Jiraiya losing his temper and forgetting just who he was talking to. In a rapid moment the emperor just like with Hinata was at his side with his sword drawn and placed right in front of the sages neck so that a simple move from the sage would draw blood.

"Oh, I think I do. I know more about you and Naruto than you will ever say. After all who do you think you are talking to Godfather." he spat the last word with Venom, shocking Jiraiya to the core.

"N. . .Na. . .Naruto!" Jiraiya spoke shocking all of the Konoha ninja's in the room.

"Took you long enough."

"But you, how?"

"I was known as the most unpredictable person in Konoha and I was also known for how I made the impossible possible, and before any of you ask this is not a henge but rather a very interesting side effect of Kurama's very being getting separated from me, and I have to admit I like the change, thou it's still a shame that I have that despicable's mans eyes." He finished while seeing his reflection in his sword.

"Don't disrespect your father." Kakashi said in anger as he got loose from one of the guards in order to hit Naruto for disrespecting his sensei but he found himself flying in the opposing direction. Sayane had appeared between Naruto and Kakashi, in each of her hands was an open fan, and quickly she closed them.

"Sorry but I won't let you harm my husband." she said in her calm voice but the empire's residence knew she mas mad, really really mad. It was then that the konoha shinobi noticed her small wings.

"Naruto! how can you be married to that thing" spoke kurenai while she pointed at Sayane.

"Excuse me?" asked the blond.

"Look at her she has wings, she is a freak, she doesn't deserve Kushina sensei son as a husband. . ." before she could finished Naruto´s hand was strangling her.

"I took all the shit you gave me in my life, but to bad mouth the one I love the most. Her wings are part of her and i like them, she is my angel who saved me from my despair that all of you created" he released Kurenai who breathed heavily. "And besides I think she looks cute with them." this made Sayane blush since Naruto always cared about her wings whenever they made love.

"Now, not only did you trespass in the region but also the city, you attacked an innocent man while not to mention me and tried to humiliate my wife. That alone is a death sentence but i'm giving you something worse, know that i will not help your alliance, and yes I know whats going on in the east and its not my problem, but you are all going to be in prision for some days. Guards take them to the dungeon and tell Etna and Ba'Gamnan that they can have all the fun they want just don't kill them or maim them too badly." Naruto finished as the guards bowed and took the prisoners.

As they left Myst-Vearn returned to the chamber "Where the heck have you been?" Kurama asked.

"Well, it seems the shinobi brought an awful present" he commented.

"What kind of present?" asked Sayane who was now in her husbands arms.

"The Akatsuki's Zetsu army" he said while remaining really unnaturally calm.

"We need to prepare a strategy and counter attack!" said Naruto before Myst-Vearn interrupted again.

"No need my lord, I already sent him." the statement caused some raised eyebrows.

Mean while in a huge plain an equal amount of corpses laid on the ground, some burned some frozen but all of them belonging to the white Zetsu army.

"Can't any of you give me a worthy challenge!" said a rasped voice. A figure came out with one Zetsu in each hand while the rest only watched. The figure burned one Zetsu and encased the other in ice.

The figure was finally revealed to be a tall monster, half of his body was ice while the other was made of flames.

"This is getting boring. Come on you sorry excuse of an army I haven't gotten my fill yet. It should be an honor to fall before the great Freizard!" with that the creature launched to the rest of the army letting out laugh after laugh.

**Well, finished again i hope you like it. I got one review that said why crossovers? well i never saw anyone complain on VFSNAKE´s version for that and also i got a complai of having Naruto´s apperance change.**

**I have to ask Why? one reason i write fanfictions besides the fact is fun is because i dislike some of the canon of theseries. Sadly Naruto who has alot of favorable points about himself is one of the worst anime leads.  
**

**Why you may ask, well overall at least i can say he wasnt phisical abused but ignores and shuned well for a child that is justa s bad, and after the crap they pulled on blood prision(i dont care if its not canon, it happend), he stil forgave them, heck he has forgiven konoha for everything and well, i know they say love thie enemy i think NAruto is really retarded in that part, personally i was really pissed that they could tell him about his parents and he had to find out, heck he knew of the kyuubi and didnt shout it to the winds.  
**

**Also the inconsistanci of having his heritage hiddien. If they tried to protect Naruto by having his conection to Minato hidded why did the following to 2 thing happend:  
**

**1-His status as Jinchuriki was know to the previus generation and as i said while not physicly abused or attemted of murder(as far as we know) why would you reveal this the fact that Akatsuki knew was a major fluke.  
**

**2-Having the Uzumaki name, heck i think it was more dangerous since the Uzumaki were feared enough that their village lies in ruins now, personally having him like this had putted the blond in more danger that being Minato´s son, this point was came from the hope of oto sotry which actually makes really good sence.  
**

**Well i just started so se IS/Infinite Stratos and posted a challage for that, it a crossover with Tekkaman/Teknoman with a darker Ichika or as i will mention here another IS male pilot that unlike Ichika he despices his situation since he is an orphan he was forced to IS academy, also another thing i will mention here is that the Tekkaman he becomes eats IS core´s  
**


End file.
